


The Worst Kiss

by Ayantiel



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayantiel/pseuds/Ayantiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin is one of the worst kissers Douglas has ever known<br/>... not that he minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2nd Cabin Crew Riot.

Douglas really didn't know what he even saw in him. He must be mad for how he had fallen for his insufferable captain. He was prissy, was far too proud and had the charm of a demented ox. His hair was ridiculous and whenever he blushed (which was disgustingly easy) the splotches of pink of his cheeks clashed horrible with previously mentioned ridiculous hair.

Martin really wasn't the dream guy for anyone. He was a stickler for rules to the point where it got really quite annoying. He had moments of supreme idiocy and whenever someone tried to give him some criticism, he took it badly.

And yet, somehow this impossible man had wormed his way into Douglas Richardson's heart. Because in all honesty, that blush really was quite adorable. And when he smiled it lit up his entire face and he really was quite beautiful. His sense of humour nicely matched with Douglas's and when he relaxed a bit and wasn't constantly talking about planes, he could be immensely pleasant company.

Not one to deny himself such pleasures, Douglas pursued him, seduced him expertly with charm and compliments over a home-made dinner. And when Martin smiled at him then, his hair not quite as ridiculous in the candlelight and his posture relaxed and a teasing twinkle in his eyes, there really was no denying that he was in love.

When they first kissed, a goodnight kiss after a pleasant evening, Douglas didn't mind it one bit that it was sloppy and a bit uncomfortable, and quite frankly the worst kiss he'd ever had. He had plenty of time to teach him.


End file.
